


what could have been

by mythoughtsaretroubled



Series: missing haven scenes [1]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Gen, extra bonus scenes, just some tiny fics of scenes i wanted in the show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythoughtsaretroubled/pseuds/mythoughtsaretroubled
Summary: A collection of short scenes that should have been canonCh 1: Duke finds out Nathan and Sarah slept together (post 3x09)Ch 2: Audrey and Nathan + hugs (mid season 2)Ch 3: Duke and Jennifer talk about adoption (early season 4)Ch 4: Duke and Jess meet (1x07)Ch 5: Audrey tells Duke about Audrey Prime (2x01)
Relationships: Audrey Parker & Nathan Wuornos, Duke Crocker & Audrey Parker, Duke Crocker & Jennifer Mason (Haven), Duke Crocker & Nathan Wuornos, Jess Minnion/Nathan Wuornos
Series: missing haven scenes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043091
Comments: 36
Kudos: 15
Collections: Haven Month 2020





	1. Duke and Nathan (3x10)

**Author's Note:**

> Duke finds out Nathan and Sarah slept together in the past.

“Are you kidding me? Seriously??” Duke wasn’t quite yelling at Nathan, but his voice was steadily growing louder. He hadn’t planned to tell Duke he slept with Sarah but he really had to tell someone, and drinking always made his tongue looser. 

“Nathan, we were there for less than a day, and you couldn’t keep it in your pants that long.” Duke had started pacing now. Nathan just opened up another beer, feeling incredibly guilty. 

“Don’t you have a girlfriend? Jordan? Or did you forget about her too? I may not be her biggest fan but that’s a dick move.” He stopped in front of Nathan. “Wait. You haven’t told Audrey, have you?”

Nathan shook his head. “How do I tell her?”

“How about, hey Audrey, I’m so obsessed with you I slept with the alternate version of you?” Duke said in a snarky voice.

“Hey!” 

“What? Did you want sympathy? You chose this, Nathan. No one forced you,” Duke said, taking another swig of his drink. “You made your bed, now you get to lie in it.”

Nathan sighed. He was right. “It’s not like I tried to seduce her or anything. She made the first move.” 

“You know, that does make me feel a little bit better. But you need to tell Audrey. Before someone else does.” 

And now Nathan wanted to punch him again, a very familiar feeling. “Like you? Who else would know?” 

“Uh, no, I don’t need to be more caught up in your relationship. But this is Haven, you never know who knows what.” He pointed at Nathan. “The sooner the better. The more time that passes, the worst the reaction will be. She deserves to know the truth.” 

“I’m also pretty sure the Colorado Kid is my son.” 

“Oh, God, I didn’t even think about that.” There was a large pause and then Duke started laughing. 

“Why are you laughing?” Nathan hissed. “This is not funny.” 

“It’s either laugh or punch you in the face, Nathan. This is messed up even for Haven. And it’s all your fault.” He shook his head. “Good luck.” He tapped his bottle with Nathan’s and headed off the back, while Nathan was left staring at the bar.


	2. Nathan and Audrey (2x07)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan wants to be hugged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just think everyone needs hugs, but especially Nathan

“Parker.” Nathan hated asking people for favors. But this was Audrey and she would say yes and she wouldn’t mind. 

At least he’s pretty sure. 

Her head was bent over a pile of paperwork. “Yeah, what’s up?” 

“Can you-” he swallowed his words. 

“What was that?” She was looking at him, and he felt so unbearably awkward. 

He was sure his face was bright red and he mumbled, “hug me?”

She instantly stilled. “Oh, Nathan. Of course.” She walked towards him to stand in front of him. Even when he could feel everyone, Nathan had never been hugged much. But now he craved them. Not just from Audrey either. He just missed being completely surrounded by another person. 

She carefully wrapped her arms him. He was so aware of her, how his body loomed over her and yet he felt grounded by her. He put his head on hers and took a deep breath.

“Are you smelling me?” He could hear her smile.

“Yeah.” 

“Do I smell good?” She was teasing him now, but in her gentle, playful way, that always made him smile. 

“Yes.”

“Somehow, you smelling my hair is not creepy.” 

“Good,” he said

She squeezed him and then let go, stepping back. “How about I hug you good bye from now on? We can end our days with hugs. Something positive to look forward to. And we’ll have a word. To tell each other we need a hug.” She always knew just what to say. 

“Thanks, Parker.”

“Anytime, Nathan.” 

“What word?”

“Um, octopus. Say octopus and I’ll hug you, no questions asked.”

“Okay.” He nodded. “Octopus.” 

She grinned and squeezed him tight. “Octopus.”


	3. Jennifer and Duke (early s4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer and Duke tall about Jean and adoption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like this was a conversation that should have obviously happened, but when has canon ever followed anything obvious?

"Would you be happy if your birth parents reached out to you?" 

Jennifer looked up from the stove. "I'm not sure happy is the right word."

"What do you mean?" Duke was on the other side of the room, which was strange. He usually stood close to her, something she liked so she could easily lean into him. 

She sighed. "Well, I've been dreaming about it since I was a kid. I mean, I love my parents, I do, but I have questions, you know? Like, why did they give me up?" She paused, looking down at her food again. "Why couldn't they keep me?" 

"I'm sure they had a good reason." His voice was quiet. 

"Honestly, I don't even know what a bad reason would be. And I really wouldn't trade my parents or childhood. I wouldn't. But I'm never going to stop wondering." She tried to distract herself with her food. "Please tell me you have a story to distract me." 

"I have a daughter." 

She tried not to act shocked. "And she is adopted," she asked carefully. 

"Yeah." 

"Is it a Haven thing?" 

"I met a woman, slept with her, then started growing old, and it turns out my kid was rapidly aging and draining my body of its... life force?" 

"Um, okay then, so very Haven-y then." Haven still caught her off guard, even when she thought it couldn't get more twisted. "What about the mom?" 

"Beattie? We still talk sometimes. But she wasn't Beattie when we were together. She was someone else. It sucks, actually. But she gets it. Her other two kids... their dads died." 

Jen put a hand to her head. "This might be one of the weirdest Haven things I've seen. But forget it. Tell me about Jean." She was fascinated and had read many stories about parents who gave their children up for adoption but never talked to someone who went through it. Fortunately, the curiosity seemed to go both ways. 

"I think about her all the time. I write letters to her but I don't know how to explain that I literally couldn't keep her." 

"Did you want to be in her life?" 

"I think I did." He scuffed his feet. "I talk to her parents sometimes. They really love her. I'm probably not cut out to be a dad anyways." 

"What I have learned about parenting is that a parent who wants a child and is willing to do the work will always be a good parent. And that's you." She walked over to take his hand. "I also think that having multiple parents is not a bad thing. She would just have more people who love her in her life." 

"I might be too late."

"The sooner you reach out to her, the better. She's still a kid, right?"

"She will be one in August."

She laughed. "I promise, she won't hate you. Babies never do." She titled her head, trying to make eye contact. "For what it's worth, I think she's lucky to have you." 

He smiled and her heart skipped. "Thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!! I'd love to know what you guys thought!!


	4. Duke and Jess and Nathan (1x07)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess and Duke meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the discord, I was talking about how Jess and Duke never met and what a shame that was. So here's the dialogue of what I think their first meeting would be.

for @cookiedoughmeagain because Duke and Jess never met 

"So you must be Jess Minion, the witch."

"And you are Duke Crocker, the pirate."

"Oh, I like her, Nathan."

"I don't care."

"Got any fun plans tonight?"

"No."

"Ouch, Nathan. That is rude."

"No, he had a stakeout tonight so he can't have date night."

"Choosing work over a beautiful woman? Shame on you."

"So I have been telling him. Audrey said she would be fine by herself, but Nathan is a gentleman."

"Of course he is. Such a boy scout. Although he didn't make the Eagle Scouts. Still a touchy subject for him."

"Ohhh, poor thing."

"I'm right here."

"What a wonderful observation, Nathan."

"Seriously, get out."

"Well, it was wonderful to finally meet the elusive witch. You take good care of him, okay?"

"I was planning on it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!!


	5. Audrey and Duke (2x01)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey and Duke discuss Audrey Prime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I watch this episode, I think it's so weird that Audrey Prime is never introduced to Duke. This might not technically line up with the time line, but it needed to happen and I like it here best.

Audrey liked staying late at The Gull when Duke was closing. Usually she helped out, she enjoyed staying busy and talking to just him, when they were both too tired for games. Lazy flirting and bad jokes and Duke convincing her that she had to listen to just one more song. The ritual of it helped her relax, even after a particularly grueling today. 

She also hoped it served as payment for all the times she and Nathan asked for his help. She should probably work on her thank yous.

Today, she didn’t even sweep. 

“Are you going to tell me who she is?” Duke came over to where she stood, leaning on the wall and gazing down at her. 

Audrey had spent the entire day figuring out who this woman was and now she had to figure her own self. Her head was spinning in circles. “She’s Audrey Parker.” 

He shifted towards her, and his voice was sure and steady. “You're Audrey Parker.” 

Despite knowing he was wrong, hearing the words from Duke helped ground her. This was another part of the Troubles. And she understood Troubles. Because surely nowhere else would have problems like these. 

She tried to hold herself still, not wanting Duke to see how shaken up she really was. “That’s what I thought.” The words stuck in her throat. She could barely say them but she needed to hear what Duke would say. ”We talked. She is Audrey Parker.” She turned away from him and walked to the bar where she could sit. She didn’t want him to see her cry. 

Duke followed behind her, standing so close.“And that makes you. . .” She wanted to pull him into a hug and never let go because maybe she didn’t know who she was but she liked who she was with him, with Nathan, here in Haven. 

She tilted her head away from him, staring blankly at the bottles across from her. “The thing I had to tell you. The other day?”

Duke placed his hand lightly on the space between her shoulders. “Yeah?”

Audrey took a deep breath and sighed. “I'm Lucy Ripley.”

“Ah.” She looked up and saw he had ducked his head down, and he was smiling. 

“You knew.” Anger spiked in her until Duke started rubbing her back gently. 

“No, but it makes sense.” His voice was so steady, so calm and reassuring. 

They say in silence, and Audrey leaned into Duke, his arms sliding around her, holding her loosely.

“Nathan thinks she's a fake. That she's Troubled. But it’s me. I’m -” She didn’t really know how to finish. It was a Trouble, right? She was Troubled because in Haven it always came back to the Troubles. 

But it didn’t feel like a Trouble.

“Nathan is a good friend.” She pressed into him and felt the rumble of his voice now that her head rested on his chest. 

“And you?” Duke had always been there for her, never left her alone when she asked. Wasn’t that what made a good friend. 

“I'm a bad friend. Always have been.”

“Oh, that’s not true.” She looked up to meet his eyes. He smiled. 

“But if you were Lucy Ripley and Audrey Parker is someone else, maybe you are someone else entirely.” 

“But who is that, Duke? Who am I?” 

“I think you get to decide.”

Duke kissed the top of her head and she sat there, contemplating who she would be tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated XD


End file.
